Various technologies have been developed in an attempt to protect vehicles and structures from rocket propelled grenades (RPGs) and other threats. During the Vietnam war, chain link fencing was attached to tanks in an attempt to dud RPGs so they wouldn't detonate. See also German Patent DE 691,067. Nets have also been suggested as a technology used to strangulate the nose cone or ogive of an RPG. See U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/01809A3 and 2009/0266227 incorporated herein by this reference. Other shield technologies include U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,605; and published application nos. 2009/0266226; WO2006/135432; WO2006/134407; U.S. 2009/0217811; WO2008/079001; US 2008/0164379.
Testing the effectiveness of these and other technologies may require live firings of actual RPGs at the shield. Such testing efforts require special facilities and may involve the use of numerous actual RPGs resulting in safety and cost concerns.